falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
New Comintern Pact
The New Pact of the Communist International, more commonly known as the New Communist International, New Comintern Pact, or just the New Comintern and the Comintern, is a post-war military and political alliance comprised of various post-war communist and socialist states and military factions as well as far-left political movements in post-war North America. The New Comintern seeks to restore communism to pre-war levels in the new post-war world and is embroiled in conflict across former Canada, most notable in Cascadia. History Formation and Rise Comunism had spread across Canada during the pre-war era in response to American antagonism towards Canada. During the Sino-American War, the United States of America had pressured Canada into allowing it to use its natural resources and highways to send troops up to the frontlines and to support the American war effort against China. Canada became more and more impatient and the country was invaded and annexed by 2076. Communist partisans had been fighting in occupied Canada during and after the annexation and managed to survive the atomic blasts when the Great War began and ended on October 23rd, 2077. The aftermath of the war saw surviving communists establish new societies and nation states in former Canada and these societies would soon get into contact with others and strengthen their ties. The rise of communism saw these post-war settlements and states establish new trade routes and communication lines and fighting was rare and scarce between these settlements. There was conflict with the surviving remnants of American forces in Canada, but most of them had surrendered to either the communist settlements or to the newly formed and emerging Republic of Cascadia. By 2201, the settlements had formed their own confederation that was overseen by the Central Committee of Free Settlements. By the end of the 22nd century, the confederation gained contact with other communists and socialists in North America and managed to grow their sphere of influence.By 2208, the settlements had grown into republics and city-states and all sent representatives to Winnipeg to attend the Communist International Conference and all agreed to form a new alliance and on August 18th, 2208 the Treaty of the New Pact of the Communist International was signed and the New Comintern Pact was established. Growth of the Pact Following the creation of the Comintern, the People's Republic of Canada came into contact with the new alliance and applied to join. It's application was accepted and celebrated in New Leningrad (formerly Winnipeg), the capital of the Comintern Pact. In the 2220s, the Comintern sent troops to the Northwest Territories to bring "revolutionary order" to the chaotic region which had been a balkanized mess of city and nation-states along with warlord controlled lands fighting with one another since the Great War. The campaign was a resounding success and the Northwest Soviet Republic was established by 2229. The Pact grew to the borders of New Canada and stopped due to border clashes and the possibility of a new war. This lead to the signing of the Ronto Accords and a pact of non-aggression signed between the two states. Despite New Canada stopping the Comintern from growing, attempts at expanding the new post-war revolution continued as expeditions were carried out by land, air and sea across post-war North America to garner support for the Comintern. When the Socialisr Republic of Alberta was fully established and created a centralized transportation network, Comintern agents were able to travel to the Midwest and gain support from various settlements and city-states that bordered the Comintern thanks to trade deals and this allowed the revolutionary ideology to grow. Ships managed to travel as far down as Hawaii and two new socialist states were created in New England and Hawaii and joined the Comintern bringing it closer to an international scope. War with Cascadia The Republic of Cascadia had bordered the Comintern since the socialist state in Alberta was established. The Cascadian government was initially tolerant of the Comintern due to them not making aggressive moves against the nation, but tensions rose between the two states following the ascension of the New Prosperity Party into power. In 2268, the party began to rise to power within the major cities of New Victoria and others like the capital where the nation's elite lived in. The socialist government fell in 2272 and after a brief six year centrist government in office, the NPP took over in 2278 and won a majority of seats in the Parliament of Cascadia and its leader, Jerome Benett, became Chancellor of the Republic of Cascadia. He began cracking down on leftist and socialist groups and elements in Cascadia and caused tensions to grow between Cascadia and the New Comintern Pact. Tensions eventually rose and culminated in January 14th, 2284 when the capital of New Victoria exploded into rebellion in what would be known as the New Victoria Uprising which saw striking workers rise up in revolt after government forces fired upon them. The uprising lasted for months due to other rebellions breaking out in Cascadia, especially in the eastern provinces and settlements close to the border, but it was crushed. Not long after the rebellion was crushed, communist and socialist rebels established the Provisional State of Cascadia and the Cascadian Civil War had begun. The Cascadian Defense Forces had mounted campaigs to crush the provisional state, but guerilla fighting bogged the CDF down and on June 22nd, the Presidium of the Comintern gathered and passed Order No. 117 demanding immediate military intervention in the civil war leading to the July Offensive and Comintern intervention in the war. Government The New Comintern Pact is an alliance of various post-war nations and factions that are all under the control of communist and/or socialist governments and leaders. The pact is a de-facto single party state with representatives from all member states and their political parties being part of a single political coalition known as the All-Union United Workers' Front in the legislature. The main legislative body is the International Congress of the New Soviets or the International Soviet for short and is a bicameral legislature with three houses; the Order of National Soviets, the Congress of the New International, and the Central Committee of Legislative Affairs. The most powerful political body in the entire Comintern is the Presidium of the United Front which oversees all actions relating to legislation, politics on both local and national level and monitors all activities within the United Front and the various other communist parties. The leader of the Presidium is the Chairman of the Presidium who also holds the title of General Secretary of the United Front and is also the leader of the Central Committee. Anyone in both positions is the overall leader of the New Comintern Pact as well as its most powerful figure. Military Main Article: International People's Red Army The military wing of the New Comintern Pact is the International People's Red Army, a transnational volunteer force comprised of soldiers from the Comintern's member states and factions as wel as allies in its borders. Soldiers come from all over the Comintern and even beyond and are all motivated by the cause of international revolution and world socialism and communism. The IPRA is very disciplined and is one of the strongest armies in post-war Canada rivaled only by Cascadia's armed forces. Foreign Relations The New Comintern Pact maintains foreign relations between both its member states and other post-war nations. These nations are mostly in North America, though the Comintern has managed to establish ties with other nations outside of North America such as the Far Eastern Republic in post-war Russia and the Communist Party of Japan in Kyushu. Foreign relations are handeled by Ministry of Foreign Affairs and the Commissar of Foreign Relations with the ministers being appointed by the Central Committee of the United Workers' Front and the Presidium. Members Nations *People's Republic of Canada *Commune of Hawaii *Socialist Republic of Alberta *New England Soviet Republic *New Yukon Republic Military Factions *Cascadian Liberation Front *Provisional State of Cascadia *Alaskan People's Front *New Commonwealth Army *People's Front of Canada Category:Groups Category:Post-War Factions